wild_journeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tor
Tor Date of Creation: 3/4/19 Name: Tor Age: 20 Aliases: Iron Hulk, Bulwark (Translated) Alignment: CG Height: 7'6" Weight: 260 Lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Brown Class: Fighter Personality Tor, while he seems stoic and reserved is actually rather young for a Paragon. Full of energy, along with the nature of his race, he can be quite reckless and zealous. He is the first on the front-line to protect an ally and will not leave an ally's side for any reason, besides guarding them. Tor is well-mannered, much like most of his race, knowing most social graces by the time he had finished his education. He can be a bit oblivious to the weaknesses in other races, due to the fact his own lack many short-comings. Considering he has grown up with nigh-immortals and some of the most powerful magic-users in the universe, he sometimes over-estimates his opponents, but he will never underestimate anyone. Interests and Dislikes Food: When it comes to food, Tor is actually more likely to eat fruits and vegetables over meat. It is not that he doesn't like meat, he seems to just inherently like much healthier food. Combat: Tor lives for combat, enjoying every second of it, despite what wounds he may receive. It is rumored when he is at his most injured that he is at his most centered. Protection: Tor lives to be a front-line fighter. But not for wreaking havoc. He is usually seen carrying a massive tower shield and using it without any, seeming, hindrances. He uses it to block attacks directed at his allies, himself, and so on. Dishonesty: Tor, being a Paragon, comes from a race where lying to one another is not only unheard of, but is known as something some of the few other races do. Lying to a Paragon is tantamount to betrayal and, to Tor, there are no exceptions. Evil: Those of an evil alignment, should Tor find out, will find him wholly uncooperative. He will restrain from attacking them upon the discovery, but should they violate any rules, they may find him the first one swinging. Biography Tor hails from the world of Pangea, homeworld of the Paragons. Trained to be a productive member of his race all of his life, as well as his inner nature, he knows little about what lies beyond his own world. Where he is from, even the weakest creatures may be considered a threat to a smaller race. Though his world is filled with danger, his race is the dominant form of life on the planet. Tor grew up in a communal home, much like most Paragon children after weaning from their parents. Paragons are raised to fight together and work together, as well as work independently. Tor took these teachings to heart and they are reflected in his way of life. Just five years past adulthood, he has taken a path to make himself a bulwark for his own safety and that of his allies. Family and Friends Paragons are a communal race, his entire community was his family. As for friends, he has made none. Enemies None so far.